Little Moments
by KayleeMariee
Summary: Songfic. Cloti. Based on Little Moments by Brad Paisley. Cloud can't live without her, because of the little moments of joy she brings.
1. Part I

Part I

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard that pretty mouth say that dirty word._

_And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into_

_But she covered her mouth and her face got red_

_And she just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad._

"Tifa, I forgot the milk, I'll have to run back…"

Tifa shook her head wildly. "No, Denzel wanted to show you the drawing he made at school today. I'll go get it."

Cloud sighed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"You want to take Fenrir?" he whispered. Tifa laughed, nodding.

He reluctantly handed over his keys. She rushed into the garage. Cloud heard the engine start and he turned towards the stairs. His foot was an inch away from the first step when he heard the crash, and the loud curse word that followed. He ran out of the bar, to see Tifa and his bike. The back of the bike was a little crunched, nothing he couldn't fix. He wanted to see how Tifa was. He couldn't live with himself if his stupid bike hurt the woman he loved most.

Her face was bright red as she stared at him. Her hand covered her mouth and she looked on the verge of tears.

Cloud sighed happily and ran towards her. "Oh, Teef, I'm so happy you're okay."

"You're… you're not mad?"

"No, I can fix the bike." He hugged her, taking in the scent of her. He could rarely find an excuse to hug her, because he hadn't told her his feelings yet. Although he wanted to soon. It was getting tiring to find ways to get close to her without her noticing.

She hugged him back, laughing quietly.

"I never thought I'd heard you say something that obscene, Tifa." He chuckled, pulling away from her to look into her crimson eyes.

"I'm not as fragile as I look," she laughed, pushing away from him and running towards the bar. "Once you bring that thing into the garage, I'll make your favorite cheesecake."

Cloud smiled at her retreating figure.

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._


	2. Part II

Part II

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

_And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off_

_And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to let her see me laugh_

Cloud walked through the doors of the bar and waltzed towards Tifa, who had her back to him.

"Hey, Teef," he grinned at the back of her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He had decided that today, his birthday, would be the day he told Tifa how he felt.

Tifa turned around in his arms, startled at the intimacy of his actions.

"Hi, Cloud. Happy birthday!" she grinned at him. "I haven't had time to go pick up your present yet, I'm going to go get it right after the cake is done. I hope that's okay."

"Of course, Tifa. You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yes I did, idiot," she laughed. They were still extremely close and Cloud forced himself to talk.

"There's only one thing I really want for my birthday."

Tifa raised one eyebrow questioningly. "What's that?"

Cloud tilted his head towards Tifa, so his lips grazed slightly over hers.

"I want to kiss you. If that's okay." He could barely control himself. Her scent, her lips so close to his, her crimson eyes gazing into his blue. She was tantalizing and she drove him crazy with every little thing she did.

Tifa startled him by giggling. "I'd like that."

With her consent he placed his lips lightly on hers. His mind started to soar. He had never kissed anyone before and he expected himself to be nervous, and always be concerned about if he was doing the right thing. But with Tifa, it came naturally. His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her closer to him, as close as possible. Her hands slid up his chest and around his neck, pulling at his hair.

He was pulled out of his personal heaven by the fire alarms in the bar going off. Tifa squealed and pulled out of his arms, running to the oven.

"I burnt your cake." Her voice cracked. She was facing away from him, and he walked up behind her. "The only thing I had to do today and I screwed it up. I can't believe I burnt the cake." She turned back towards Cloud and sighed. Her eyes were tearing up.

"Oh, Teef." He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight to his body. "It's okay. Call Vincent and get him to pick one up. Don't worry about it. I'm already having the best birthday ever."

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._


	3. Part III

Part III

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank God that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections; it's the sudden change in plans_

_When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands_

"Okay, I think if we keep going straight we should get there." Tifa stared at the map in her hands. Her messy hair was a symbol of her flustered state. Cloud looked over at her and smiled.

Tifa had planned a surprise vacation, for just the two of them. She wouldn't tell Cloud where they were going, but she wasn't a hundred percent sure how to get there, so she was the designated navigator. Although, Tifa's map reading skills weren't great.

They drove along the road in the truck Cloud had restored for Tifa. He looked over at her again and saw that she had put big white sunglasses on and was leaning her head against the headrest. He reached his hand over and wrapped it around hers. She glanced over at him and smiled. They were still new to this 'relationship' stuff.

-

About an hour later they approached a small town. Cloud shook Tifa's shoulder.

"Teef? Is this where you wanted us to be?"

Tifa blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. She furrowed her brow and stared at the map again.

"No! Ugh. I can't get anything right. I wanted everything to be perfect and now we're in… where are we?"

Cloud parked the truck and got out. Tifa got out of the other side and glanced around.

"The sun's going down, we should probably stop here." Cloud walked to Tifa's side and put an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the nearest building.

The bell over the door twinkled as the two entered. The clerk at the desk awoke suddenly from a nap.

"Welcome to… wait. You're Cloud Strife. A-and Tifa Lockhart! The heroes!"

Cloud smiled politely. "One room please. Uh, two beds."

"Of course! Anything for the saviors of the planet." The clerk shuffled around the desk and found a key. He handed it to Cloud.

"Up the stairs, third on the right."

Cloud led Tifa up the stairs and into the room.

-

An hour and a half later Tifa and Cloud entered their room again.

"Thanks for dinner, Cloud. It's been a long time since I haven't had to cook my own dinner."

Cloud shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Do you want to take a shower or…"

"No, I'll have one in the morning. Go ahead."

-

Cloud stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He stared at himself in the mirror. He didn't understand how someone like Tifa could care about someone like him. He stared at the scars that riddled his torso, including the long scar on his right shoulder. He ran his finger over the pale puckered skin of the wound. He shook the depressing thoughts out of his head. He was here, with the girl he loved, alone. He pulled on his flannel pants, wanting to see her.

He pushed open the door of the bathroom and he saw her curled up in a ball on one bed, watching the TV lazily. He sat on the other bed and Tifa sighed sadly at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate hotels. I know that sounds stupid. But it's so… impersonal."

Cloud moved to sit on Tifa's bed and rubbed her arm. "Don't worry, I'm here."

Tifa started to blush. He raised one eyebrow, daring her to say what was in her mind. "Will you… sleep in my bed tonight? I just…" she trailed off, her blush reddening with every word. Cloud tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry, Tifa. I'll be here."

Cloud leaned back to lie on the bed and Tifa snuggled into Cloud's chest. He was content. He had all he ever needed. It didn't matter to him that they had gotten lost. As long as he was with her, he was where he wanted to be.

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._


	4. Part IV

Part IV

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep, so does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up_

"What movie do you want to watch, Cloud?"

"What ever one you want Teef." Cloud leaned his head back on the couch. He was tired after his deliveries but would happily sacrifice sleep to spend time with Tifa.

"Here." She put in a movie and crawled onto the couch beside Cloud. She nestled into his chest and he wrapped an arm around her.

Cloud paid no attention to the movie; he didn't even know what it was. He was too busy watching her. He thought hard about his decision. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. He wanted to tell her that he loved everything about her, from her raven colored hair to her wine colored eyes.

It took him a while to force himself to do it. He turned to Tifa, about to spill his heart to her, but couldn't when he saw her sleeping like an angel.

He tried to focus on the movie, at least until Tifa woke up, but found himself unable to take his mind off her. He decided to practice what he was going to say while she was asleep, so he could get it right when she woke up.

"Tifa," he started, gazing fondly at her sleeping form. "I need to tell you something. Since I was a little kid in Nibelheim, I've cared about you. I went to be in SOLDIER so that I could impress you and protect you. I wanted you to notice me and maybe care for me too. And now that you do I don't want you to ever leave. I love you… more than anything." He sighed in relief. He felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even though she hadn't heard it, it felt good because his love was finally a real thing. It wasn't just a thought he tossed around in his head. It felt like a solid object that he could give to Tifa and they'd display it. He leaned his head back on the couch, basking in the triumph he felt.

-

When Cloud awoke a while later the movie was over, the menu screen was playing on repeat. In the flickering light from the TV he looked at Tifa's closed eyes. She wasn't going to wake up tonight. He'd have to wait for another perfect moment. But he didn't mind.

He lifted the sleeping woman and brought her to her bedroom. He put her on the bed and pulled the covers over top of her. He turned to walk to his own room, but stopped. He turned around to face the sleeping girl and nodded to himself. He strode across the room and lied down beside her, wrapping an arm around her to keep her warm.

_Yeah, I live for little moments_


	5. Part V

Part V

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it._

Cloud awoke in a panic. He distinctly remembered falling asleep beside Tifa and now she wasn't there. His eyes adjusted to the dim room and saw Tifa at her vanity brushing her hair. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"Morning, Teef."

She twirled around on her stool and flew back towards him.

"Good morning. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something." She was sitting on the bed fiddling with her fingers.

He grabbed one of her hands and smiled at her. "About what?"

"Well, last night, during the movie," she smiled half-heartedly at him, her anxiety slipping through. "When you were talking to me…" she trailed off when she saw all the color flow out of Cloud's face. He stared at her, and he knew she could feel him shaking.

"I-uh- I thought you were asleep." He whispered, dropping his head so he couldn't feel her gaze.

He felt her fingers under his chin, pulling his face up to look at her.

"Cloud Strife, in the many years I've known you I've barely ever heard you speak your emotions. And last night, when you thought I was asleep, it sounded like you were talking from your heart. I should have told you I was awake, but I didn't want you to stop talking." She pushed her lips onto his. Cloud couldn't help but feel like finally his life was perfect. She hadn't rejected him.

-

The ringing phone shattered the silence in Seventh Heaven. Cloud walked towards it.

"Hey, I'm going to be a little late, Yuffie made me stay and chat. So I'm just leaving now." Tifa's voice flowed out of the receiver.

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you too, Cloud. See you in a bit."

Cloud walked into the main part of the bar. He followed the rose petals he'd dropped on the floor up to their room. He sat on the bed and twirled the black velvet box in his hands. This was it. This was what he'd always wanted. He'd never have to live without her. If she said yes, of course. Although, Yuffie had promised him over and over that she would.

Finally he'd be able to tell off those drunkards who gawk at her on a daily basis. And when they asked why he was so uptight he wouldn't have to say 'I'm her boyfriend!' anymore. He'd be able to say 'I'm her husband.' And he'd finally be able to watch the beautiful brunette walk down the aisle and say her vows. Like he'd dreamed.

He had lost track of time, playing that wonderful day over and over in his mind. So when he heard the front door open he almost jumped out of his skin.

"Cloud, sweetheart? What's this?"

He stood up and faced the door in time to see her walk in. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw her attire. She was dressed in a red dress that reached mid thigh. It made her look even more beautiful than usual.

"I know, it looks stupid, Yuffie made me wear it when we went for lunch, and I forgot I was wearing it."

He closed the distance between them quickly and crashed his lips onto hers.

"You look beautiful." He managed to say between his hasty kisses. She chuckled but pushed him away.

"What is all this?" she gestured around to the candles and petals littering the room.

Cloud sighed deeply then dropped to one knee.

"Teef… I mean Tifa. I know I'm going to screw up and say something stupid so I'm going to just come right out with it. Will you marry me?"

He couldn't wait for an answer. She looked so wonderful and enticing and… tempting. He put the ring box on the ground then stood. Tifa was grinning, her hand placed over her heart.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled.

Then he was kissing her. Not gentle and hesitant like before. He was passionate and loving, putting his whole self into these kisses. Tifa responded with just as much enthusiasm as the two made their way to the bed.

-

"I never really gave you an answer." Tifa laughed, as Cloud buried his face in her hair. She tried to untangle her limbs from Cloud's but he grabbed her arms.

"Where do you think you're going?" he chuckled. "You owe me an answer."

Tifa bit her lip. "Well, I _guess_ I could marry you." She was about to laugh but was cut off by Cloud's lips once again on hers.

_Yeah, I live for little moments like that._


End file.
